Invisible
by KTxx
Summary: AU. Songfic. One-shot. Naley based on Taylor Swift's 'Invisble'. With some Brucas. I'm rubbish at summaries, but check out the story.


**Hello. I took a break writing the next 'What Hurts the Most' chapter. I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to get it written down. It's based on Taylor Swifts song 'Invisible'. And it's Naley. With some Brucas.**

**I've never wrote a one shot or song-fic before. So please let me know what you think.**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. That belongs to the most amazing man ever, Mark Schwahn. And I don't own Taylor Swift and any of her songs. She owns them. And I ofcourse don't own the characters, I wish I could own Nathan though.. that would be nice.

* * *

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_  
_She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_  
_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_  
_But you are everything to me_

Haley walked down the corridor of Tree Hill High. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Nathan Scott staring at her from across the hall. His eyes lit up and a huge smile formed on his face. But then his gaze shifted to a figure who was walking past her. She was wrong, he wasn't staring at her, she was staring at _her_. Peyton Sawyer. Of course he was staring at Peyton Sawyer, everyone stares at Peyton Sawyer. Because she's... Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton Sawyer is the most popular girl in the school, head cheerleader. Bad ass clothes, vintage car. She mainly keeps to herself, she never notices how all the guys stare at her. Well, she notices when one guy does. But he only does it rarely.

But Nathan doesn't just look at her like a piece of meat like the other guys. He looks at her in awe, like she's the only person on the planet. Like he'd kill just to have a chance to talk to her. He looks at her lovingly. Like he'd give everything if he could just hold her or kiss her. But he would never get that chance, because she's in love with some one else. Who doesn't hardly give her a second glance.

But enough about Peyton Sawyers love life, this is about Haley. Who is completely invisible to Nathan Scott.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to_  
_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

Haley sat in her English class. English is always her favourite class, because that's the class she shares with Nathan.

She often stares at the back of his head, wishing he'd turn around. Wishing maybe his eyes would light up like they do when he looks at Peyton. Or maybe just maybe he'd not look past her, maybe just look at her for a second. But he never does that, he always looks past her.

''Haley James, pay attention.'' the teacher snapped, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Nathan looked around the room in confusion, _Who's Haley James?_ he wondered.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_  
_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_  
_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_  
_And everything that we could be_

Haley watched from the bleachers as he ran across the court. Everyone could tell he was on fire, as always. The crowd always watched in awe as he shot the ball, which always landed in the net. Because he has the thing about him... this light. That always draws people to him, except Peyton.

Sixteen times during the game his gaze shifted to Peyton. (Yeah, she counted.) His smile always faltered when she wasn't even looking at him, even though he _did_ have the ball. That's what you're supposed to do isn't it? Keep your eye on the ball. Apparently not, she would rather stare at Lucas Scott. Just like she does at every single game.

Haley often wondered about joining the squad, maybe that way Nathan could notice her. But she ruled that out, since she's a total klutz. Her friend Brooke had asked her time and time again to join the squad. Sure, she wanted Nathan to notice her. But not notice her ass on the floor when she falls face first on the ground. Because that would probably happen.

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to_  
_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible_

Haley stood at her locker with Lucas and Brooke. She glanced along the hallway and paused when she saw Nathan Scott glaring in her direction. Then she realised he was glaring at Lucas, of course. Judging by the look of hurt that is on Peyton's face right now, that's probably why.

Just watching Lucas put his arm around Brooke's shoulder makes Peyton want to cry. Nathan just wants to stop it, he hates to see her hurt. But he can't exactly go and punch Lucas in the face, how can he explain that one?

Haley had the same look of hurt on her face and Peyton. She just wished he'd glare at someone like that for her. She imagined they could be this miracle. The jock and the tutor. But that only happens in the movies right? That's why her favourite's 'A Walk to Remember'. Because maybe Nathan could get in trouble and have to work with her in the tutor centre, but it's not like _that_ will happen.

So Haley James will just continue what she's doing.

Being invisible.

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_  
_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

That's enough. Right now she is going to stop fantasizing about Nathan Scott, she's going to get him to notice her. Then hopefully there will be no need for fantasies.

She walked past him in the hallway, being careful not to stare like she usually does. She clutched onto the book that were pressed against her chest like a shield. She then bumped into him, and all the books fell out of her arms. She didn't bump into him that hard so it would look like she did it on purpose (which she did), but not to light so it _wouldn't_ cause the books to fall out of her arms.

It was perfect.

Just like Nathan.

She bent down to retrieve the books, hoping Nathan would help her. She thanked god silently when he did. He picked up her Maths book while she picked up her Chemistry and Spanish books. They both stood up and he held the book out.

''Here.''

She blushed and looked down. She didn't imagine her plan would _actually_ work. ''Thanks.'' she muttered and took the book from him.

Wait, what the hell is she doing? She's actually got a chance to talk to him, and she's just staring at the floor. She quickly looked up, smiled. Praying that her cheeks had returned to their normal colour. ''I'm such a klutz.'' she said lamely. She mentally slapped her self on the head, _What the hell was that?_

He laughed, ''I can't really imagine what that's like.''

She blushed again, but didn't look down this time. ''Thanks again Nathan.''

''How do you know my name?'' he asked confused.

Haley went a whole new shade of red. ''I, um. Well... it's.'' she laughed nervously. ''You're the captain of the basketball team, who doesn't know your name?'' she said. Surprisingly without stuttering again, she breathed a sigh of relief over the fact that she manage to say a full sentence after that embarrassment.

Nathan laughed again, what a lovely sound. ''I guess you're right. Are you new here?''

Haley tried to hide the hurt from her face, because it felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. She was right, she was invisible. ''No.''

Nathan then looked embarrassed. ''Oh, I've not seen you around before.''

''Oh.'' _That's because you're to busy staring at Peyton._ she mentally added. ''I should get to class.'' she muttered and quickly walked down the hallway. Just wanting to get away from this humiliating conversation.

She didn't turn back around. If she did she might have saw the look of Nathan's face. Some might say it was the similar look he had when he looked at Peyton. But this look was different, more powerful.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_  
_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

Haley stood at the filing cabinet at the tutor centre. She had a new tutee that she had to meet today, she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. She just wanted to go home and forget about this god awful day. She still can't believe she even bothered to talk to Nathan. She just made a huge fool of herself.

There was a knock on the door. Haley turned around and her heart started beating twice as fast. For the first time ever, Nathan Scott was looking directly at her, wthout he having to drop her books on the floor.

He walked further into the room and looked at his slip on the paper. ''Haley James?'' he asked.

''Yeah?'' she asked. _Oh my god, he said my name!_

''Looks like you're my new tutor.''

Haley smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, she was in complete shock. What shocked her even more was that Nathan was smiling to, not his Nathan Scott smirk, or fake smile which she's seen him give to people before.

This smile reached his eyes.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile._

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also if you haven't read it, check out my story 'What Hurts the Most'. The first couple of chapters are pretty crap. But I think my writing has got better, atleast I hope so.**


End file.
